A plus
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: [Universo Alterno] Miroku sonrió al darse cuenta de cuán brillante era su plan, y se dio tres palmaditas en la espalda imaginarias. No había dudas, había nacido para triunfar en el amor. •& Fic para 'Naraku suelto: citas malditas' del foro ¡Siéntate!


**A+**

 _—terminado en Marzo 2, 2017.  
_

* * *

Ni siquiera se tuvo que esforzar. Las ideas iban y venían en su cabeza. Tenía infinidad de estrategias para acercarse, una lista de lugares ideales para citas, miles de excusas para enredos románticos, interminables frases halagadoras, ¡si hasta había escrito un manual para acercarse a una chica y no ser rechazado!… así y todo, sin embargo… Suspiró. Su fama lo precedía. Y Sango no era exactamente la chica que caía ante el primer guiño o piropo.

Pero no importaba. Él encontraría la forma de que cayera a sus pies. Lo traía loco desde la primaria, era tiempo de que ella también aceptara la atracción que sentía, ¡que era por demás obvia! Era un experto leyendo a mujeres, aún (¿o tal vez especialmente?) a su edad. Creía poco probable que Sango lo aceptara así como así, porque era igual o más testaruda que Inuyasha, lo cual ya era mucho decir. Necesitaba sacarla de su zona de confort, enfrentarla, que no pueda ya resistirse a lo que sentía.

Miroku creía que tenía esa parte controlada. La besaría, sin más. Había estado a punto de hacerlo más veces de las que se podía contar con los dedos de las manos, pero… Sango siempre encontraba el modo de huir. O Inuyasha y Kagome (vamos, ¡incluso la misma Kikyō!) encontraban el modo de interrumpir el momento adecuado.

Sí, esta vez la besaría. Ese sería el momento. Cuando la besara, Sango no podría seguir resistiendo… a menos que estuvieran en público. En público, y especialmente frente a sus amigos, le daría una cachetada tan grande que su cara obtendría la habilidad de moverse cual puerta vaivén… y ya conocía la fuerza de Sango. No por nada era la mejor bateadora de su equipo.

—Así que tengo que estar a solas —murmuró. Sonrió entonces.

Se estiró para alcanzar su celular y buscó la aplicación de mensajería. Abrió luego el chat de su grupo de estudio habitual. De acuerdo, casual, Miroku, casual.

 _» Hoy a las cuatro en mi casa. Preparamos química. No se puede faltar._

Leyó varias veces el mensaje. La hora le parecía adecuada. Su casa era el lugar ideal para reunirse, sobre todo porque ya se habían reunido varias veces con anterioridad, y aparte porque tenía un arsenal para conquistar corazones femeninos; no había nadie mejor que Miroku en su terreno. Tuvo que repasar la tabla de fechas de exámenes para ver qué materia estaba más próxima, asegurándose de que coincidiera con la que ponía en el mensaje. El 'no se puede faltar' era un clásico. De todos modos, nadie de su grupo de estudio faltaba a las reuniones. Terminaban siendo muy provechosas.

Mandó el mensaje. Sin esperar siquiera una respuesta, creó un nuevo grupo, incluyendo a las personas de su grupo de estudio, pero excluyéndola a Sango. Sonrió.

 _» No se les ocurra aparecer hoy en mi casa. (:_

Los mensajes de respuesta no se hicieron esperar. "Ya sabía yo que ese mensaje tuyo olía raro", por parte de Inuyasha. "Es más fácil si la invitas a una cita directamente. Puedo ayudarte si quieres \o/", Kagome. "Usa el grupo para lo que está creado. Ya dile a Sango de una vez y no fastidies", la siempre dulce Kagura. "No tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías", frase que gritaba Kikyō por todos lados. "¿Otra de tus intentos de conquista? LOL", Kōga. Para no perder la costumbre, Ayame no vio el mensaje (pero no se preocupaba porque siempre andaba pendiente de lo que Kōga hacía). Sesshōmaru, como ya era usual, le dejó en visto.

¿Por qué tenían a Kagura, Kikyō y Sesshōmaru en ese grupo de todos modos? Ellos iban un curso delante. Les dejó ese comentario sin dejar de sonreír, y como consecuencia recibió una nueva oleada de comentarios (aunque Sesshōmaru nuevamente lo dejó en visto).

"Porque te gusta pedirme los apuntes", dijo Kikyō llanamente, y no volvió a responder (nadie respondió a eso tampoco). "Porque por algún motivo creen que somos amigos, jaaaaaaa", Kagura. "¡Son nuestros amigos! Y nos ayudan en algunas materias ^.^;", respondió Kagome, siendo sincera otra vez sin poder evitarlo. "Yo no tengo problemas en sacarlos del grupo… y podemos sacar a Kōga también", Inuyasha. "A ti deberíamos sacarte, por cara de perro", Kōga.

Miroku se aburrió de la nueva pelea de manera instantánea, sacó el grupo y miró las respuestas en el otro. Sango ya había respondido que estaría ahí, así que se dio por satisfecho y dejó el celular a un lado. Se estiró por completo y luego suspiró. De acuerdo. Tenía un plan por delante y la operación "Sanguito" había comenzado. De alguna forma, al terminar ese día, debía haberla besado, _a como dé lugar_. Un segundo objetivo era que estuvieran saliendo. Y opcionalmente, no terminar herido de gravedad a manos de su compañera. Él tenía en claro sus prioridades.

* * *

A las cuatro menos veinte ya estaba listo, le gustaba ser por demás puntual en sus citas, y sobre todo si se llevaban a cabo en su casa. Se había asegurado que su hermano no interrumpiera su tarde de manera abrupta (sin otra forma que sobornándolo), y sabía que no había riesgo alguno de que su tutor llegara temprano a casa (sin excepciones, caía junto al anochecer). Había aseado el salón y la cocina (su habitación estaba inmaculada, como era usual). Además, se había bañado (con sales de baño, muchas gracias), exfoliado, afeitado, perfumado, y había usado una de sus tantas combinaciones de "ropa de conquista" (algo cómodo, casual, pero lo suficientemente elegante para hacerse notar).

Recordó dejar sus apuntes de Química sobre la mesa de estudio, y este era un detalle importante para ayudar a darle fuerza a su entorno. Ellos _iban_ a estudiar, pero, oh, bueno, _nadie más_ se presentó. (¿Qué tal hacer algo más divertido?) Sería tonto de su parte que sus apuntes estuvieran tan ausentes como sus amigos. Sobre todo con alguien tan perspicaz como Sango. La primera vista de su amiga debían ser esos textos esperando a ser leídos.

Sin dejar de sonreír, caminó nuevamente a la cocina a su usual caminar pausado: este era su modo porque nunca quería apurarse. Apurarse era arriesgarse a sudar, algo que _no_ podía darse el lujo de hacer si quería mantenerse tan (humildad aparte) guapo como estaba. Estar irresistible era fundamental, porque hablaban de Sango, con quien había compartido toda la primaria y secundaria. Lo conocía mejor de lo que preferiría. Sus… errores pasados le jugarían en contra. Había coqueteado con todas las chicas del salón de clases (incluyendo a Kagome cuando fue transferida, y era algo que todos habían decidido olvidar… sobre todo Inuyasha), había salido con varias de esas mismas chicas y también de otros cursos… a veces al mismo tiempo (eso tampoco resultó muy bien para él o su fama). Aún así, su magnetismo natural no podía dejar de funcionar, y muchas seguían cayendo (y re-cayendo) en sus románticas redes.

Podría sonar como un cretino, pero Miroku lo aseguraba: no lo era. A él le gustaba _querer_ y a las muchachas les gustaba _ser queridas_. En su opinión, no había heridos de ningún lado. Además, se aseguraba de dejar constancia de sus intenciones de manera inmediata (ya con su fama, tampoco era muy necesario hacerlo).

Podría sonar que conquistar a Sango era un capricho, o tal vez una meta que alcanzar… porque era la única chica que le interesaba y se le resistía. Pero eso no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

Como había dicho antes, se conocían desde la primaria. Y Miroku no siempre había contado con tanta confianza y experticia en el ámbito amoroso. Sango se había convertido rápidamente en la chica del grupo, conformado por Miroku e Inuyasha, integrándose de manera maravillosa. Era la más rápida de los tres cuando corrían carreras, y sabía golpear tan fuerte como Inuyasha. Aún a pesar de que no le molestaba embarrarse o agarrar sapos con las manos, Sango siempre había conservado su feminidad (algo que posiblemente estaba incentivado por su seno familiar, uno de los más ricos de la zona). Todo eso, en conjunto a que era una niña muy bonita, había cautivado completamente a Miroku.

Pero eso no prosperó, porque nunca tuvo el valor de hacer algo al respecto. Entonces, Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango nunca dejaron de ser un buen grupo de amigos sin _nada_ más, aún cuando Miroku se moría de ganas e Inuyasha se daba cuenta de todo. Los años pasaron y la primaria quedó atrás, y aunque los sentimientos no habían cambiado, _sí_ habían cambiado sus planes… y no cabía duda de que la muerte de su padre (que lo convirtió en huérfano) había influenciado el comportamiento inicialmente errático (y muy hormonal) de Miroku.

Así fue como llegó a un punto sin retorno, con las mañas muy marcadas, y obtuvo una gran cantidad de experiencia. Fue esa misma experiencia y la cruda sinceridad de Inuyasha (con su modo tan particular de decir las cosas), lo que lo ayudó a darse cuenta de que Sango sentía, aunque sea, una fuerte atracción hacia él. Durante un tiempo, no pudo enfrentar esa posibilidad. Pero ese tiempo había quedado atrás. Y había comenzado a coquetear (tanto con Sango como) con la idea de acercarse a Sango un poco más en el plano de lo romántico, sin dejar de lado la gran amistad que aún conservaban. Lo cual convertía todo en un terreno peligroso,… pero se tenía plena confianza en que podría con aquello.

En esas divagaciones se encontraba mientras terminaba de poner el pastel en el horno. Revisó la hora: faltaban cinco minutos para el tiempo de encuentro. Sabía que Sango era muy puntual, así que era cuestión de unos pocos minutos para tenerla frente a frente. Y entonces su plan seguiría adelante, de una manera maravillosa (aunque sea, esa era la idea).

Se oyeron dos timbrazos cortos a dos minutos de las cuatro. Miroku sonrío por su predicción y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada. Antes de abrir, se acomodó mirándose en el reflejo del espejo junto a la puerta (todos los Tsujitani tenían un gran amor hacia una buena apariencia). Practicó su "sonrisa soñada" (natural e innatamente coqueta) y abrió la puerta luego de esperar otros pocos segundos (había que saber _esperar_ ).

—Ey, ya estás aquí —saludó. Sango se apuró a saludarle de vuelta y Miroku le dejó espacio para entrar. Observó rápidamente si había alguien que quisiera molestarlos fuera de la casa, pero hasta la pesadilla viviente de su vecino parecía fuera de los radares.

El día era perfecto.

—¿No han llegado los chicos aún?

—No, no aún. Tú siempre eres muy puntual.

Sango le sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Como no era la primera vez que la muchacha conocía la casa, y que había cultivado una profunda confianza con él, caminó sin miramientos hacia la sala mientras Miroku observaba el ligero vaivén de caderas. Con el tiempo, el cariño hacia Sango luchaba con fuerza contra eso que veía (pero no podían culparlo, ¿eh?).

—Ya tienes aquí los apuntes…, he traído los míos y pase por lo de Kikyō a recoger los suyos, ya que me dijo que no podría venir.

—¡Perfecto!

Perfecto era contar con Kikyō para sus conquistas. Había que ver lo buena samaritana que era. Pero estaba seguro de que nadie de su grupo se atrevería a actuar contra los designios del destino (o, lo que era lo mismo en ese instante, sus planes). La observó acomodarse en una silla cualquier y sacar diversos cuadernos y libros. Miroku se sentó a su lado sin vacilar, a lo que Sango le regaló una mirada de reojo. Esto también era importante. Estar frente a ella era un mal movimiento, _junto_ a ella es donde tendría que estar. Y no era extraño elegir ese lugar porque pronto "irían el resto de los chicos".

Gracias a los dioses por dotarlo de semejante capacidad para crear grandes ideas.

—Son las cuatro y algo —murmuró Sango, y sacó un nuevo libro de su mochila—. No creo que tarden mucho más.

—Seguro. ¿Qué tal si entre tanto hacemos una lista de los temas del examen?

—Buena idea.

La sonrisa de Sango fue lo que Miroku estaba esperando. Significaba que confiaba de lleno en el grupo de estudio y, lo más importante, que creía que Miroku realmente estaba ahí solo para estudiar. Oh, Sanguito, pobre ilusa. Sonrió y se dispusieron a armar la lista.

Estaba feliz. Sentado junto a Sango podía acercar sus cuerpos lo suficiente para notar el modo en el que el ligero perfume de Sango se hacía especial (se hacía _suyo_ , mezclándose con el aroma de su piel). Le gustaba cómo se sentía rozar los cabellos con los de ella y tener los rostros tan cerca que podía incluso ver ese diminuto lunar en su mejilla.

Sonrió. Era extraño pensar que unos cuantos años atrás estar así de cerca le provocaba todo tipo de reacciones vergonzosas, como sonrojarse, tartamudear o incluso querer correr (vaya, el mismo tipo de reacciones que Kagome provocaba en Inuyasha). Ahora lo único que notaba con fuerza era un creciente nerviosismo (un cosquilleo en el vientre), y unas intensas ganas de acortar las distancias y besarla de una vez.

Pero no era el momento. _Aún._

Determinaron el mejor orden de estudio, la subdivisión de temas y conversaron sobre quienes tenían los mejores apuntes de cada uno. El examen prometía ser difícil y la verdad que esa reunión de estudio realmente les vendría bien a todos, pero bueno… había cosas que valían la pena sacrificar por la persona indicada, y de eso Miroku no tenía la menor duda.

—Ya se están tardando demasiado —dijo Sango una vez que la lista estuvo completa y se hubiera instaurado entre ellos un tranquilo silencio… y que la insistente mirada azul de Miroku (junto a su cercanía) la pusiera un tanto nerviosa—. Mandaré un mensaje al grupo.

—Déjalos, ya llegarán. Y si no lo hacen, entonces encontraremos algo mejor que hacer.

—¿De verdad?

La sonrisa de Sango escondía diversión detrás, y Miroku sabía el porqué. No era la primera vez que coqueteaba con Sango. Le había hecho comentarios (más de una vez, seguro) con doble sentido, se había acercado tanto a ella que sus alientos se hacían uno, le había tomado de las manos (y no de la manera en que un amigo lo hace), le había dicho multitud de verdades en tono de chiste o conquista y… y bueno, Sango no dejaba de tomárselo a broma. Una broma que comenzaba a fastidiarle día a día, broma por la cual había decidido besarla de una vez (y tenía que aceptarlo: la insistencia de Kagome tenía que ver en su decisión).

—Sí, de verdad. Por ejemplo, podríamos cambiar Química por _Anatomía_.

Sango rió.

—¿De qué te serviría? Eres malo en Química y conoces bien Anatomía, ¿no crees?

—Sí. ¿A ti no te vendría bien la práctica?

—¿Tú crees que no tengo en claro Anatomía?

El coqueteo de Sango le ponía los pelos de punta. Le salía muy bien la sonrisa seductora, y le encantaba el modo en que arqueaba las cejas y el tono de su voz. Se preguntó cómo había pasado tanto tiempo soportando esos flirteos sin besarla.

—No lo sé, Sanguito, pero seguro que ambos disfrutaríamos más con eso que con Química.

El ambiente era el correcto. Se había acercado a ella lo suficiente para que no pudiera apartar los ojos de él, y las rápidas miradas a sus labios dejaban en claro sus intenciones. No cabía duda de que Sango comenzaba a comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo porque su sonrisa divertida titubeó y sus mejillas se colorearon levemente.

Ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro, pensó Miroku. Y, tal vez, si tan solo se hubiera apurado unos segundos, su plan brillante hubiera dado resultado.

—M-Miroku, estás muy… cerca.

Antes de que pudiera finalmente unir sus labios (Sango no se estaba alejando, increíblemente, ni poniendo esa cara que indicaba que le golpearía), el encanto se rompió de manera brutal cuando se escuchó un ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZNNNN que logró sobresaltarlos a ambos.

—¿Qué rayos es eso?

ZZZZZZZZZZNNNNNN.

—Es…

ZZNN. ZZZZNNNN. ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZNNN.

No había dudas.

—¡Es mi vecino! —gritó para hacerse oír sobre el estridente sonido del taladro. Por lo visto, a su _queridísimo_ vecino no se le ocurrió mejor idea que jugar a Bob el Constructor en la habitación que estaba pegada a su salón… justo en ese preciso momento—. A veces lo detesto…

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZNNNN.

Sango se había llevado las manos a los oídos y lo miraba con los ojos entornados. Parecía que el señor de al lado estaba en esa misma habitación y, lejos de agujerear la pared, les agujereaba los tímpanos. Con una mueca de disgusto, Miroku negó con la cabeza y se separó de su compañera. No pudo menos que acercarse a la pared compartida y golpear con fuerza varias veces.

Su vecino le respondió de vuelva con otro ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZNNNNNN, el más largo que Miroku había escuchado nunca.

—Tiene que ser una broma…

Miroku repitió los golpes contra la pared, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza, y su vecino, sorprendentemente, hizo lo mismo. Sango y Miroku escucharon tres sordos golpes de respuesta y un nuevo ZZZN ZZZN, que parecía más una amenaza que otra cosa.

El joven se giró para enfrentar a Sango, que para entonces ya tenía los labios y cejas fruncidas. Parecía estar a punto de levantarse y golpear la pared ella también.

—¡Yo me ocupo! —gritó, otra vez intentando hacerse oír sobre los ZZZZZZNNN de su vecino. Le indicó a su amiga que esperara allí y salió de la casa a paso apurado y con un incipiente dolor de cabeza. Golpeó con tal fuerza la puerta que bien la pudo haber tirado abajo. Dejaron de escuchar ZZZNN por todas partes y luego el enérgico caminar del hombre de al lado.

—Miroku. ¿Qué tal?

—No muy bien en este momento, Naraku.

—¿De verdad? Qué lástima… ¿te podría ayudar en algo?

Miroku forzó una sonrisa.

—De hecho, sí.

—Era una pregunta retórica. Nos vemos luego.

Intentó cerrar la puerta, pero Miroku lo impidió imponiendo su cuerpo. Naraku le regaló una sonrisa ladina y lo apuró con su mirada impaciente.

—Intentamos estudiar. ¿Podrías dejar tu trabajo para otro momento, por favor?

—Ehm… No.

—Naraku. Esto es un favor que puede ser pagado en un futuro.

—No. ¿Acaso puedes estudiar estando solo con una chica? Porque no he visto al resto de los mocosos…

—Eso es asunto _mío_. ¿Podrías?

Naraku le sonrió. Miroku conocía bien esa sonrisa, porque no era la primera vez que trataba con su vecino. Naraku lo _pensaría_ ; si estaba de buen humor, no jodería por el resto de la tarde y luego le pediría un _favor_ que no podía compararse con esa situación; si, en cambio, estaba de mal humor, seguiría molestando tanto como fuera posible.

Por lo visto, había juzgado mal la aparente calma fuera de su casa. No contaba con que Naraku estuviera atento para ganarse favores o simplemente molestar (lo que parecía ser su hobby, especialmente si Sesshōmaru o Inuyasha andaban por ahí). Pero Naraku meneó la cabeza y luego lo despidió, cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

Miroku esperó unos momentos para ver si volvía a escucharse el infernal ruido del taladro, pero no lo hizo. Eso era algo positivo en el entorno de su cita (quién podría orquestar una romántica tarde con el ruido de demonios chillones torturándolos…), pero posiblemente querría matar a Naraku luego (lo cual era usual), cuando le impusiera algún estúpido favor. Ojalá los vecinos se eligieran de catálogos…

Volvió luego al interior de su casa, donde Sango lo esperaba sentada en su silla con evidente mal humor.

—¿Sigue viviendo Naraku aquí al lado?

—¿Cómo adivinaste?

—No entiendo cómo Mushin no ha decidido mudarse aún… hay muchas viviendas cerca de mi casa que no tienen vecinos tan imbéciles.

Miroku se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió. Volvía a armarse un ambiente de confianza, de modo que volvió a acomodarse en su silla de manera inmediata. Lo malo es que Sango parecía evadir totalmente lo que habían estado a punto de hacer si no hubiera sido por el insoportable de Naraku.

—¿No le has dicho de mudarse? —insistió su amiga.

—No. Mi hermano está cómodo aquí y Naraku no molesta cuando Mushin está en casa —respondió. De todos modos no le molestaba estar allí. Naraku era una molestia, seguro, pero allí había crecido. Era difícil dejar las viejas costumbres, los buenos recuerdos—. Olvídalo, ya aprendimos a vivir con él. Dime, ¿en qué estábamos?...

Sango titubeó, y él no pudo menos que sonreír. Mientras ella tenía una mezcla de pensamientos entre '¿dónde están todos?' y 'todos nunca van a venir', Miroku pensaba mucho en que, a pesar de la interrupción, las cosas iban bien.

—¿No hueles a quemado? —preguntó ella de pronto, justo cuando él se había inclinado lo suficiente hacia ella como para sentir que se ahogaba en sus ojos azules.

—Ah, ¡el maldito pastel! —gritó él. Sango lo observó correr hacia la cocina sorprendida y un poco aliviada. El olor a quemado iba muy bien con la cantidad de humo que se había acumulado en la pequeña sala donde tenía el horno aún prendido. Apagó todo entre maldiciones entre dientes y sacó el pastel (que ahora estaba prácticamente incomible) teniendo cuidado de no quemarse.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Sango asomando la cabeza por la puerta—. Uff… eso se ve mal.

Miroku hizo una mueca. No se veía mal. Se veía espantoso. Le intentó sonreír, pero la verdad es que no sentía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

—Supongo que no habrá pastel. ¿Quieres que compre algo…?

—No, no. Creo que tengo algo aquí para comer.

Mientras Sango ayudaba abriendo las ventanas, Miroku rebuscaba entre alacenas por alguna bolsa de _algo_. Había unos bizcochos que Mushin debía de haber comprado el día anterior, en perfecto estado y listos para comer. Agradeció su suerte y le aseguró a Sango que tenían la merienda cubierta.

—¿Quieres un té? Tengo una gran variedad de sabores…

—Seguro. Elige por mí. Entre tanto, preguntaré en el grupo dónde están todos.

Miroku pensó en detenerla, pero sabía que se vería sospechoso hacerlo. Asintió, como si esa fuera una grandiosa idea y se dispuso a hacer el té. Después de todo, no había nada que temer. Cada uno se inventaría una excusa diferente o simplemente no dirían nada, no importaba. Cuando Sango abandonó la cocina, se permitió un momento para suspirar. Se preguntaba qué más podría interrumpir el momento en el que besara a Sango, comenzaba a impacientarse. Había hecho las cosas bien, pero Naraku lo había arruinado todo, interrumpiendo su beso con ese infernal sonido logrando que también olvidara que estaba horneando un pastel.

Intentó animarse diciéndose que no había problema, porque el tema de Naraku estaba controlado. Sonrió con confianza entre que terminaba de preparar las tazas de té. Las cosas mejorarían a partir de ese momento.

—Aquí los traje.

Se acomodó al lado de ella nuevamente y Sango agradeció la bebida con una sonrisa.

—Ahora sí creo que estamos tranquilos de nuevo. No hay zumbidos ni nada quemándose, ¿cierto?

—Oh,… creo que no.

—Bien, perfecto. ¿Podemos retomar Anatomía? Leí por algún lado —siguió, sin dejar de acercarse a una cada vez más nerviosa Sango— que usamos unos treinta y cuatro músculos para besar, ¿no es increíble? —susurró.

Sango se moría de los nervios. No era ningún secreto ni para ella, ni para Kagome… ni para el resto de sus amigas, a decir verdad… vaya, incluso para Inuyasha. ¡Mierda, creía que hasta el propio Miroku estaba enterado de cómo la traía! En fin, que todo el mundo sabía que se le iban los ojos tras ese libidinoso, y el corazón de paso. Pero, por orgullo y amor propio, bien que se mantenía alejada de él.

De acuerdo, se había permitido coquetearle un par de veces, cosas que sacaban millón y medio de risas nerviosas y otro millón y medio de teorías, todas por parte de Kagome. Le encantaba estar al tanto de los dos y siempre intentaba por todos los medios ayudar a que Miroku y ella se acerquen un poco más… y ahora ya estaba por demás cerca.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Espantarlo? Tenía muchas ganas de dejarle en claro que ella no era una chica para andar jugando como él pretendía, ella _no_ sería una más. Pero ahora… con el brazo de él impidiéndole escapar, sus ojos que viajaban a su boca todo el tiempo, el modo en que hablaba, y su lenguaje corporal… ¡que la aspen!

Era _el_ momento. Llegaba finalmente la liberación. Sus narices se rozaban. El aliento de Sango era cálido, sus labios se entreabrían (¿sería de la sorpresa?, ¿de las ansias?), Miroku no pudo evitar sonreír apenas, justo antes de acercarse finalmente y…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING.

Miroku saltó, Sango saltó y terminaron ambos golpeándose la cabeza con el otro. El té se derramó sobre la falda de Sango y salpicó los pantalones de Miroku. Entre maldiciones, ambos se incorporaron. Quemaba como el infierno.

RIIING. RIIIIING. RING RING.

—¡YA VA! Por un demonio —gruñó. Luego observó a Sango. Se la veía un poco ofuscada. ¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué lamentaba volcarle el té encima en lugar de besarla porque ALGÚN IDIOTA (sin duda, y si llegaba a ser Naraku…, ahí sí que solo podría ver a Sango todos los domingos en la prisión del estado) había decidido colgarse de su puto timbre?

Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa que Sango no vio y luego se apuró a echar a patadas a cualquier vendedor ambulante que estuviera detrás de su puerta. Se sorprendió —y NO gratamente— cuando vio a Inuyasha con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y a Kagome a punto de volver a tocar el timbre.

—Lamentamos la tardanza —gruñó él. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y Kagome, a su lado, las mejillas rojas a más no poder. ¿Se imaginaba acaso lo que había pasado? Inuyasha se percató de su pantalón manchado y le dirigió una singular mirada de interrogación, pero Miroku hizo de cuenta que no la vio.

—Sí… se nos hizo tarde —agregó Kagome, sonriendo con timidez.

—No, no se les hizo tarde —susurró Miroku volviendo a cerrar la puerta frente a ellos, pero el pie de Inuyasha se lo impidió—. No tendrían que estar aquí.

Inuyasha intercambió una mirada con Kagome.

—¡PERO QUE SUERTE QUE NO HAN EMPEZADO AÚN! —gritó entonces y abrió la puerta de un empujón que tiró a Miroku varios pasos atrás—. ¿Así que Sango ya ha llegado?

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó su amiga, apareciendo ante las exclamaciones de Inuyasha. Kagome se apuró a ingresar lejos de los manos de Miroku (estaba segura de que la estrangularía en el momento menos esperado) y a ponerse junto a Sango. A ninguno de los recién llegados les pasó inadvertido que:

(a) tanto Sango como Miroku tenían los pantalones mojados.

(b) El rostro de Sango estaba rojo como un tomate maduro.

(c) Miroku los estaba asesinando mentalmente.

Kagome miraba a Miroku y luego a Sango, de uno a otro sin parar, y no cabía duda de que estaba preguntándole mil y un cosas a Sango, con el solo poder de su mirada. Si estaba ahí presente era porque temía que Miroku hiciera las cosas mal y Sango saliera lastimada… pero si acaso las cosas estaban saliendo bien, entonces sentiría muchas ganas de esconderse bajo tierra.

Miroku no pudo menos que juntar las cejas y maldecir su suerte —otra vez—, sin verse con otra opción que cerrar la puerta tras de él y aceptar que Inuyasha y Kagome estaban ahí y no podía echarlos… de momento.

—¡Vaya si se les hizo tarde! —se apuró a decir Sango, con una sonrisa forzada. Kagome y ella parecían comunicarse con intensas miradas—. Siéntense. Hemos hecho una lista de los temas…

Mientras Sango ponía al corriente a sus compañeros, Miroku miraba a Inuyasha y Kagome con creciente ira. Y eso le había quedado claro a ambos, porque Inuyasha le devolvió una tímida mirada y Kagome ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo.

—Podríamos empezar a estudiar ahora —dijo Kagome luego de un rato.

—¿No esperamos al resto?

—No, no vendrán, han cancelado —respondió Inuyasha y Sango se apuró a revisar los mensajes en el grupo para comprobar que lo dicho por su amigo era cierto. Miroku apretó los dientes. ¡Todos habían seguido sus instrucciones, _todos_ , a excepción de esos dos! ¿Cómo es que todavía seguían siendo amigos? ¿Y por qué razón estaban ahí si sabían cuáles eran sus intenciones? En ese momento, solo sentía muchas ganas de agarrarlos a ambos y sacarlos a patadas de ese lugar… teniendo el traje de Iron Man puesto.

Luego de limpiar rápidamente el té derramado, decidió enfurruñarse hasta límites insospechados, más y más por no poder

(a) Besar a Sango,

(b) Seguir su plan de conquista,

(c) Matarlos a ambos (hacer un tres por dos, si incluía a Naraku) y no terminar preso

, pero sus compañeros habían abiertos los libros en la página que correspondía y se disponían a leer e intercambiar comentarios, sin prestar atención a lo molesto que estaba.

Él se mostró silencioso y ofuscado (¡y con razón!), y todos notaron eso, pero nadie dijo nada. Inuyasha no dijo nada porque terminaría delatando a su amigo (y a Sango también, porque no era inocente en ese juego, y todos en esa mesa sabía que _algo había pasado allí_ ), y porque él en realidad no tenía nada que ver con eso… se había dejado arrastrar por Kagome. Kagome no dijo nada porque sabía que había hecho enojar a Miroku y no quería pelearse con ninguno de sus amigos, solo quería asegurarse de que las cosas salieran bien. Sango no dijo nada porque se sentía tonta y avergonzada. Miroku no dijo nada porque si abría la boca, gritaría.

Química era agobiante. No le iba bien, no lo entendía y no le importaba. Kagome era buena, pero Sango era particularmente hábil y eso era una suerte para él e Inuyasha, que no podían perder oportunidad para pedirle que le expliquen. De modo que esa tarde de estudio _hubiera_ sido provechosa para él si no hubiera estado tan enojado como para mantener silencio todo el rato y hablar solo cuando era estrictamente necesario (aún cuando lo hacía con su habitual tono de voz, no pasaba desapercibido su mosqueo).

—Creo que nos vendría bien un descanso —dijo Inuyasha luego de lo que parecieron ser interminables horas de fórmulas químicas que no podrían interesarle menos y que jamás en su vida iba a utilizar otra vez. Se estiró cuan largo era y suspiró—. Podríamos comer algo.

—A mí también me vendría bien un descanso —accedió Kagome dejando rápidamente el lápiz sobre sus apuntes—. Un té caliente estaría muy bien. ¿Me acompañas, Sango?

Sango se encogió de hombros. A ella tampoco le parecía mala idea descansar, pero nunca le gustaba dejar las cosas a la mitad y ciertamente que estaban a la mitad de un subtema. Eso significaba que tendrían que hacer un repaso, pero… qué más daba. De todos modos iban muy bien,… y eso era soporífero. Sin Kōga, Inuyasha no tenía con quien pelear innecesariamente (una lucha 'secreta' por Kagome, que era secreta solo por la miope de su amiga, que aún no se enteraba de lo que pasaba), haciéndoles perder el tiempo. Sin Kikyō, no tenían los mejores consejos sobre los profesores, la materia en sí misma, ni charlas por demás interesantes que los desviaban de lo que no deseaban hacer. Sin Kagura y Ayame, no había chismes nuevos de todos los cursos habidos y por haber; y sin Kagura _y_ Sesshōmaru, Sango y Kagome no podían shippearlos y fangirlear (¡y es que les encantaba ver a Kagura coqueteando abiertamente con Sesshōmaru y al roca-sentimental del hermano de Inuyasha intentando simular que eso no le producía nada!). Además, _necesitaba_ salir aunque sea un rato del lado de Miroku. Le ponía muy nerviosa estar allí y pensar que habían estado a punto de besarse.

Bueno, no podía negarlo: estaba molesta. Miroku había tenido varias oportunidades (¡ella había tenido varias oportunidades!), pero de algún u otro modo se arruinaban. De todos modos, agradecía que Kagome e Inuyasha hubieran aparecido para salvar el día. Si seguía quedándose a solas con Miroku, sabía que terminaría cayendo en sus redes. Y no quería eso sin aclarar antes las cosas con él. Siempre que intentaba aclarar cualquier cosa con él, solo lograba enojarse un montón y terminar peleados.

Caminó entre charlas animadas con Kagome hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta detrás. Miroku ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que hablaban, porque seguía bastante molesto por esa cita que habían interrumpido de manera tan abrupta. Cuando se vieron solos, el joven levantó la mirada y fulminó a su amigo.

—¿Me puedes decir que rayos hacen aquí?

—Keh. —Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos antes de seguir hablando, sin dejar de mirar por donde sus amigas se habían ido.— Kagome insistió. Creía que ibas a arruinarlo todo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede creer Kagome eso? ¡Nos conocemos desde hace cinco años!

—Exacto… ya te conoce bien. Escucha, no seas idiota. Quieres a Sango y estaría mal que hicieras algo estúpido.

Miroku lo observó con el ceño fruncido, a punto de tirarle lo que le quedaba de té en el medio de la cara.

—¿Algo estúpido como qué? Tú sabes bien que mi idea no es perder a Sango, de modo que, ¿qué temen?

Inuyasha lo miró un rato y luego suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Era inútil intentar hablar con Miroku. Él siempre había sido bueno con las palabras y el razonamiento, e Inuyasha no lo era tanto, así que estaba en clara desventaja para hacerse entender. Inuyasha compartía y entendía los miedos de Kagome… Miroku podía resultar demasiado… intenso… y estaba seguro de que Sango no querría soportar esa intensidad. Y menos sus malas mañas.

—No deberían haber venido —siguió—. ¿Acaso todos se han complotado para arruinarme el día? Naraku jugando con sus herramientas, el pastel prendiéndose fuego, tú y Kagome logrando que derrame todo el té. ¿Vendrá Mushin ahora a entregarme un montón de calzones limpios y decirme lo buen chico que soy? ¿O acaso tal vez quiera hacerme sonar los mocos como si fuera un chiquillo? ¡Eso estaría bien ahora, porque eso sí que sería la guinda del pastel en este maldito día!

Inuyasha parpadeó. Luego intercambió una mirada con Kagome, que estaba parada detrás de Miroku con dos tazas humeantes, una en cada mano, y justo al lado de Sango, que observaba la escena con las cejas en alto.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Miroku, molesto ante la mirada de su amigo, sin darse cuenta de la compañía detrás de él—. No me digas que no te has dado cuenta que interrumpiste un _momento_ , amigo. No puedes comprender que esto es delicado. Y no necesito tu ayuda o la de Kagome para arruinar mi cita. Puedo hacerlo solo.

—¿Qué cita?

Miroku se giró para ver el ceño fruncido de Sango en HD.

 _Puedo hacerlo solo, he dicho. COMO QUERÍA DEMOSTRAR._

—Dije _qué_. _Cita_. Miroku.

Kagome agrandaba y achicaba los ojos en señal de ALERTA MÁXIMA. ALERTA MÁXIMA. SANGO ESTÁ POR ESTALLAR. INVENTA ALGO BUENO AHORA.

Miroku estaba en blanco. Inuyasha carraspeó.

—¿Dije cita? —preguntó el joven, con una sonrisa—. Será porque realmente lo parecía, con todo eso que… nadie venía y…

—¿Tú organizaste que nadie viniera?...

—¿Yo? ¿Me crees capaz de una cosa así, Sanguito? Es casi como si…

—Te conociera demasiado. Sí. Te creo capaz de una cosa así para una de tus conquistas. Seguro este es todo un capítulo de tu manual. Dime, ¿cómo se llama el capítulo en sí? ¿"Cómo hacer quedar a Sango como una idiota"? ¿O "cómo aprovecharse de una amiga"?

Kagome había dejado de gritar ALERTA MÁXIMA con los ojos para dirigirle una triste mirada a su amigo. Otra vez. Avanzaba medio casillero, retrocedía otros cinco. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente difícil para Sango tener que ver a Miroku seducir a medio mundo, ahora tenía que soportar _creer_ que era otro experimento para su guía de Hitch: el jodido especialista en seducción.

—¿Yo me _aprovechaba_ de ti? No me digas que retrocediste cuando intenté besarte TRES VECES en lo que va de la tarde y yo lo olvidé por completo.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —gritó Sango con las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza. ¡Tenía que soportar que le dijera esas cosas cuando…! ¡Cuando…! ¡Él tenía la culpa! ¡Y ella también por ser tan idiota de caer en esos juegos tontos de ese seductor de pacotilla! ¡Que encima funcionaban! ¡Era tan tonta!—. ¡Me dejé llevar, eso no significaba que no hayas jugado conmigo!

—¡No salgas con esas cosas! ¡Yo no juego contigo! ¡Nunca jugué contigo! ¡Y siempre que intento siquiera acercarme a ti, huyes de inmediato! Hagamos una cosa, Sango. Cuando me acerque a ti con obvias intenciones de besarte, no te hagas la desentendida.

—¡No creas que soy otra chica para que seduzcas, Miroku! ¡Que te quede bien claro! ¡No seré una más en tu lista, te guste o no!

—¡No quiero que seas una más, grandísima idiota!

Se hizo el silencio, entre que el enojo en el rostro de Sango se disipaba, pero no el calor en sus mejillas. Ese nerviosismo que conocía muy bien comenzó a recorrerla de nuevo. Kagome miró a Sango de reojo, luego volvió la vista a Miroku, y luego a Inuyasha e hizo un claro gesto de que era momento de salir de ahí.

Miroku se sentía abatido. Sabía que tenía que luchar contra una fama que solito se había creado, pero no creía que fuera tan difícil. ¿Por qué Sango era tan necia? Podía notar que le atraía, sabía que gustaba de él porque Inuyasha se lo había dicho ("¿Acaso eres tan imbécil como para no darte cuenta que le gustas?"), y porque Kagome no se lo había negado. Y con esa información era muy fácil leer sus enojos y sus celos, y el modo en que a veces le veía, y el porqué jamás retrocedía si tenían la privacidad suficiente. Pero ahí estaban, habían llegado el temor de Miroku que no pudo esquivar.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZNNNNNN.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZNNNN.

—Esto es una pesadilla…

ZZNNN ZZZNNNN.

—¿ESE ES EL IMBÉCIL DE NARAKU? —gritó Inuyasha. Se incorporó a la velocidad de la luz y salió de la casa como alma que lleva al demonio. Kagome soltó un gritito que no llegó a escucharse y siguió a Inuyasha a paso rápido, dejando las tazas de té sobre la mesa sin cuidado alguno.

El sonido de la taladro cesó, y, si hubieran aguzado un poco el oído, podrían haber escuchado la discusión entre Naraku (y sus cuatro hermanos) e Inuyasha, entre que Kagome tomaba el brazo de su amigo e intentaba alejarlo. Pero no lo escucharon. Sango miraba hacia la puerta por donde se habían marchado, evitando la mirada de Miroku.

—Será mejor que vayamos a ver que Inuyasha no se meta en problemas. Ya sabes cómo son esa pandilla de albinos.

Miroku la miró. Se notaba que Sango estaba dispuesta a dejar esa tarde atrás, olvidar por completo cada palabra dicha y cada intento de acercamiento; estaba dispuesta si él lo estaba, porque lo invitaba a seguir acompañándola como lo haría un amigo. Estaba bastante cansado de ser un amigo.

—Seguro —respondió.

Sango embozó una tímida sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Pensaba que la dejaría pasar, que la seguiría luego hacia el exterior y evitarían que Inuyasha se metiera en _otra_ pelea, y que seguirían siendo amigos en un grupo grande, un par de personas que se gustaban con una muy mala cita en su haber. Sin embargo, la tomó del brazo apenas pasó por su lado. El agarre era suave, pero el cuerpo de Sango retrocedió de todos modos y se giró un poco para verlo.

—Yo…

No era el momento ideal. El entorno no era el ideal, no podía contar siquiera con estar bien condicionado del modo que él quería. Ni siquiera estaban solos del todo, con el griterío de afuera colándose por la puerta abierta. No había endulzado los oídos de Sango con palabras bonitas, o había preparado el terreno con un coqueteo de esos que le salían bien. Y aún así, tiró de su brazo con fuerza y apretó sus labios contra los de ella.

Tal vez la cita había sido un desastre, y sus palabras habían ayudado a empeorarlo todo, pero el beso estaba bien. El cosquilleo de los cabellos marrones de Sango contra su rostro estaba bien, y el modo en que apoyaba una de sus manos en su pecho estaba bien, y que ella le dejara cambiar al beso francés estaba mucho más que bien. Soltarle el brazo para tomarla de la cintura y apretarla contra sí era tal como lo había imaginado y mejor, y sentía que flotaba un poco al notar los brazos de ella en torno a su cuello.

Cuando se separaron, les faltaba el aliento y Sango estaba tan colorada como cabría esperar. Al final, había caído en sus redes sin darse cuenta siquiera.

Se quedaron en silencio, y comenzaron a separarse poco a poco, un poco nerviosos. Eso sí, no había quien le sacara la sonrisa en el rostro a Miroku, cosa que hizo que Sango se sonrojara más y no supiera cómo actuar. Había dejado que la besara, que la apretara contra sí, ¡y le había gustado! ¡Y ambos ahí lo sabían! Debía actuar de inmediato y recobrar la compostura.

Dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente entre que escuchaba a Inuyasha soltar otro nuevo y muy colorido insulto.

—Veremos si sigues sonriendo cuando recibas la nota de Química.

La sonrisa de Miroku se amplió mientras volvía a acercarse a ella. Como si Química le importara en esos momentos…

—Si tengo un A+ en Anatomía, me conformo.

—Miroku. Cállate.

* * *

 **‣ prompt:** Cita para "estudiar".

 **‣ nota de la autora:** Y al fin terminé este one!shot, que participa de la actividad del foro ¡Siéntate!: 'Naraku suelto, citas malditas', una actividad muy divertida que sigue abierta por unos días más, así que dense una vuelta. ;) **  
**

Cuando vi que me tocó 'cita para estudiar', solo pude imaginar a Miroku llevando a cabo uno de sus planes para engatusar a Sango. Pero a veces los planes no salen tan bien... aunque a Miroku tampoco le haya ido tan mal al final, ¿eh? Me es fácil imaginármelos en esta situación... No pude darle un final más cerrado que esto, porque estoy planteando volver a anotarme (me encanta sufrir...), pero de todos modos permanecerá en estado completo porque no puedo prometer una actualización. ;.;

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)

Mor.


End file.
